


Papercraft: Francis Crozier papertoy

by kuzzzma



Series: Terror papertoys [2]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Chibi, Crafts and Games - Papercraft Template(s), Download Available, Fanart, Gen, Kawaii, papercraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Created for / Создано для:fandom Terror 2019taking part in Winter Fandom Battle 2019Difficulty / Сложность:★★☆☆☆ (2/5)Time / Время:1 hour / часTumblrlink |Twitterlink
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier & Commander James Fitzjames, Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames
Series: Terror papertoys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666771
Kudos: 9





	Papercraft: Francis Crozier papertoy

**Author's Note:**

> Download PDF (link below)
> 
> If you build it - send me a link/photo!

## Francis Crozier papertoy | Greatcoat

## Francis Crozier papertoy | Dress coat

[Download](http://www.blog.private-universe.net/2019/07/03/francis-crozier-papertoy/)

  
Stay tuned for others!


End file.
